Scout
Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the Scout is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky 'in-your-face' attitude. In the GMod world. He tends to get beaten up a lot of times. He will sometimes cause problems that came from his moments of stupidity. He will make weird noises with his laughing and screaming. Personality Scout's behavior is similar to Heavy's. he's often very crazy and does stuff without thinking. He does still act snarky sometimes. He also spams his catchphrases "BONK!" and "BOINK!" He even tends to insult or attack other characters and objects that he interacts with. And he dies a lot like the Spy. And he also likes to shoot his Scattergun, a lot. Appearances Not all of them appear. * Ethiomod: Bad Trade - The Scout plays around with the Demoman until the Demoman pummels him into the wall, sings a song about insulting the Scout, and then proceeds to give him a beer bottle. He drinks so, not realizing it's a bomb, and then proceeds to violently explode. The demoman gives the Heavy his Officer's Ushanka back, likely the Scout stole it. * Ethiomod: TF2 Air - The Scout plays around with the Intelligent Heavy and then Coach comes, proceeds to make fun of his backpack, making him "look like a k grader". * Ethiomod: Unusual Times - The Scout appears with his mother, and argues with the spy until Scout's Mom silences them. They "make themselves at home", Spy having an arm on her arm all the time for all the appearances. * Ethiomod: TF2 Air 2 - A fireland baby Scout acts as the plane's sensor. He, throughout the video; is slammed by Heavy after getting something wrong, spawns a computer that fails 10 seconds after, coughs out a piece of paper containing " pootis", and is ultimately thrown out of the plane into the lake seen in gm_flatgrass. * Ethiomod: Odd Acquantances - The Scout attempts to flirt with the Female Scout, picking up her dropped can of Pringles. However, the Scout eats the Pringles can, and is thrown onto a desk and repeatedly clobbered by a bat. Eventually, he is stabbed in the right temple by the Female Scout, with a Boink Basher. * Uberman765: Heavy's old Fastfood Experience - The Scout is first seen in the opening; he turns off his Demo-alarmclock (by throwing it directly into the wall and it destroying a table with a laptop on it; the GMOD explosion hurt line is heard quickly). He gets a smile and proceeds to the bathroom by violently sliding out his door. He takes a bath with over 20 rubber ducks, "brushes his teeth" with a Boink Basher, and violently slams his body into the kitchen, his mom face first right into the oven. The Scout's head doubles and eats the Sandvich, before returning to normal. He proceeds to "drive" to the Fastfood Resteraunt (by launching out, jumping violently, spinning vertically, doing an old 2012 meme, and being knocked over by SCP-173, while yelling how he's a "car crash") He hits a gas station, the Heavy noticing. He survives. Later, he gives the Heavy his job temporarily. During the nine minutes of the "odd fast food experience", he notices the corpses and the destruction on the roof. They fall down, and the Heavy and Spaaps slide out. * MegaGFilms - Simply Heavy: Party Hard: The Scout makes multiple appearances in the episode. He has fun with Heavy's weapon, vomits on it accidentally, and together with Demoman go through an unusual adventure trying to clean up Sasha. * HTML_Earth: TF2 90's Games: The Scout plays a version of Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee called Fortworld: Scout's Effort. * Greatdictator: Team Neighborhood: The Scout plays a major role on BLU team, but minor in RED. The Scout, according to the episodes, has an unusual addiction with pornography, Rule 34, ponies, and is often seen with hand sanitizer and tissues. In Cable Calamity, after the internet hub shuts down the BLU Team's cable, the Scout throws his Macintosh out the window. He is later seen watching a static television with a piece of paper taped on, showing "pornography". Near him is a small box of tissues. He later throws himself onto the arm of the couch after a scene with the Soldier. In Pool Fools, the Scout is one of the many who attempts to come up with a plan. However, "Operation Mighty Duck" fails when the Scout and later the Heavy informs the team of a sign with a massive grammatical error ("Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be '''prostituted!") written by the RED Soldier. After the Heavy leaves the team in order to return to Russia after a submarine surfaces, the team attempts an assault but ultimately fails. Plan 3, unnamed, almost is successfull after the pootis destroys all the Sentries (save a few). When the rocket falls down, the Scout appears with the others at the end of the episode. In the video talking about Episode 4, the RED Scout is seen driving a golf van; this suggests the episode is about sports. * Greatdictator: Moments with Heavy - Movie Night: 'This episode is officially considered uncanon to ''Cable Calamity. The Scout is seen being scooped up by the Heavy, put into a trash can, and later picked up by a garbage dump. In a small scene, the Scout attempts to get pancakes, a rat defending it. After the rat pulls out a knife, the Scout attempts to fight back, but after the rat pulls out a kukri, the Scout attempts to fight. At the near end of the episode, the Scout is revealed to have survived the event; although looking hurt. * TheUltimateEbil: Scout-Con 2014 - A Sniper's friend Scout attempts to sneak him through a convention only designed for Scouts only. After a disguise malfunction, the Scouts begin to go suspicious. * That Gray Cartoon Pony: Ideas - The television seen in Gray's room shows a Scout in the center dancing. It is thrown out onto a 2d version's sentry. In idea 1 (often called the "Beer Scene"), after the scene where the Demoman and Heavy drink a gigantic mixture of alcohol ("scrumpy, cider, red wine, tequila, whiskey, vodka, rum, arrock, spirit, and pure ethanol") revealing a black substance. After the two drink it, a Scout is seen conga'ing by, asking if they have "got anything to gay to say now", to which the heavy replies that "he can fly". The Scout is not seen in the second idea, often called ("Engineer Isn't Building A Dispenser"). In the surreal idea ("Twenty Eight"), the Scout is seen in a window squished together by the Empire State Building, a few beer cans and an enlargened head. The Medic turns into an Engineer with a Scout's voice, who proceeds to say "And so my ass won an Oscar!". after the Heavy says he is "itsy-bitsy drunk". During this scene, a woman is heard reading out lottery numbers. In the end, the Scout rasberries, and goes "Un-freaking original!" * The Gray Cartoon Pony: Three Failed Comedians Are Randomly Laughing In A Bar While Scout Tries To Defy Logic: The Scout is seen in a Sexual, but manages to break the "99 dimension", and jumps out. He proceeds to whack each of the heads (Small-Fedora Heavy, Chicken Soldier, and Overly Drunk Demoman) with what appears to be a wooden plank. He later calms down and proceeds to say "What are you looking at?" to the audience. Before the dimension breaking, he says how they are "stupid". * The Gray Cartoon Pony: Scout throws a Scout: The Scout does not actually make an appearance in this video; he only appears sliding on the road before changing into a Heavy. After being thrown onto a Pyro, he becomes a blue Scout, the Soldier saying "Scout is not a real country!" while Scout's face is on a world map. The Scout later appears at the pony school scene, as the third seat to the left row near the no-room access door. Category:Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Characters